Dick Day
About Everyone’s favourite day of the week is Dick Day! The silliest in all the land, Dick will leave you wondering what you just saw and how you can recover from it. - Press Release Dick Day is the first ever winner of 'The Gold Rush', she continuously brought a whacky bat-shit crazy variety of material, expressed occasionally by song and dance. Dick is most well known for their song "Dick Milk" which they performed in Supermarket Aisles week of 'The Gold Rush' My usual style is more like a camp, sassy toddler that's found their way into mums' makeup bag and wardrobe - '''Dick Day for Loverboy Magazine' Accolades '''The Gold Rush (Season 1)' * Winner Lip sync for your life! (Cycle 13) * Winner Brighton’s Big Drag pageant 2018 * Miss Congeniality Brighton’s Big Drag pageant 2019 * Miss Congeniality Online content The Gold Rush web series * Watch her compete in Season 1 here 'Kristofer has a Singing Lesson (feat. Dick Day)' *Dick Day makes an appearance in this video as alter ego, singing teacher, "Ms. Day" in a comedy YouTube skit with Kyle Kristofer. *link 'Dick Milk music video' *Dick Day re-uploaded a snippet from The Gold Rush' Season 1 Finale'' to their own YouTube, it was the finalised version of their iconic song Dick Milk' find it here *Dick Day has a video of the same performance from 'The Gold Rush: Winners show' which can be found here (Nov 9th 2018) *''Dick Day's original 'Dick Milk' performance can be found here '' Trivia * Dick Day is the first winner of 'The Gold Rush' * Dick Day's real name is Dick Day * Dick won two challenges in their season * Dick won the first ever Duo's week, however their partner Petty placed low that week. * Dick placed high twice, both Dick and Karma never ended up in the bottom during their season. * She is the first and only queen to travel from Brighton to compete * She's the only winner to earn a $1300 cash prize * Dick's fan chant which can be heard through out the live weeks of the competition was "Dick Milk... Dick Milk... Dick Milk..." based off the lyrics of their Supermarket aisles performance. * Dick described what their bottom two number would've been if they had ended up in the bottom ''"Looking back, I wish I would have prepared a simpler bottom 2 number. Every week I got changed in case I was in the bottom 2 performance but my act involved changing into a wetsuit and blowing up an inflatable mallet. I never landed in the bottom but every week I was running about to get into the wetsuit, so I am glad I was always prepared but it would have been nice to have some more self-belief so I didn’t need to clamber into a skin tight suit." - ''source *Dick Day was subjected to one of Vic Diamente's funniest and only reads of the competition. Taylor asked Vic during the Blue Ribbon Babe pageant who they would give a make up tip to and they told Dick, "Dick... that forehead needs some contouring." Dick then referenced this in their iconic finalised version of "Dick Milk", "Oh my god it's Dick Day! I love what she's done with her ''forehead.''" *Dick Day is part of Jan Klos' series, "Queens At Home", this viral series has been featured on Vogue Italia! Press '''Loverboy magazine * As part of her prize for winning 'The Gold Rush', Dick got to do an interview and shoot with Loverboy magazine. The shoot was co-ordinated by Taylor, ScallywagFox did the photoshoot and postTEENIDOL did the styling and post production * Link to the article here Dick 3.jpg|link=https://www.loverboymagazine.com/introducing-dick-day-winner-of-the-gold-rush/ Dick 2.jpg|link=https://www.loverboymagazine.com/introducing-dick-day-winner-of-the-gold-rush/ Dick 1.jpg|link=https://www.loverboymagazine.com/introducing-dick-day-winner-of-the-gold-rush/ Independent * Dick Day is mentioned as Miss Congeniality of Brighton’s Big Drag pageant 2018 in the 'Brighton & Hove' Independent * Link to the article here G-scene * Dick Day is mentioned as Winner of 'The Gold Rush' * Link to the article here Follow Dick Day * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube